


Bloodpusher-Shatter

by TheAvengineer



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: F/M, Fuck Canon, I do what I want, I don't like Tentabulges D8, More Fluff than Smut, Sexual Content, Trolls have Human Biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 11:13:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAvengineer/pseuds/TheAvengineer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Latula gets her blood-pusher broken by her (now ex-)matesprit, she turns to Kankri for help.</p>
<p>On the other hand, Kankri is attempting to act like a normal troll for once in his life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Because this ship needs not only more fanfics, but some smut.<br/>Sorry for all the plot stuff first. I just prefer to add it and stuff. 8]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloodpusher-Shatter

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry.  
> I'm not sorry at all.
> 
> I do have a tumblr, at http://as-long-winded-as-kankri.tumblr.com/
> 
> 8]

Many things were mysteries to Kankri. For example, why did he wake up so early at night? He was tired as could be, and as such, his body surely would’ve actually allowed him more sleep. Another example, despite the sopor slime, he still was frigid, noting that his normal recuperation attire was not currently equipped.

The last mystery was what the rather warm thing that was clinging to him was. Perhaps some sort of machine Mituna had devised? No… Perhaps some prank done by Meenah? No… He was thoroughly stumped. Nothing would be that large, nor feel that much like an organic thing.

It took a rather loud snore from it for him to realize that it was in fact, another troll. Another troll who he not only had his arm around, but one that also had both of her arms around him. Even worse – she seemed to be in a very similar state to him, which is to say, without clothing. Did he… did he refute his vow of celibacy for no good reason?

A quick glance at who it was quickly dispelled the thought of it not being for a good reason. It was certainly one who he had… thought many things about. But… why’d Latula be in his recuperacoon? Wasn’t she with Mituna? Shit. He panicked a bit, trying to remember what had happened. Thinking about it for a good few minutes, he now thought he remembered…

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Earlier..._

It had been a long night, a very long night, and for once, he was getting tired of all his preaching. It had been what, 3 sweeps since he had started telling others all about the values that a proper society had to have? Closer to four sweeps. Heh. Long time. Now in his room, he was taking down the various bits of scripture, his encounter with the younger version of his ancestor having educated him in ways that people would never believe.

Perhaps he was right, preaching was no good if you didn’t do. He saw that from how Karkat so vehemently fought for what he wanted. He had no privilege. He had nothing. And yet, here he was, having fought for what he wanted, not just complained about everything. It was rather enlightening. That was what the teachings were about. Suffering and preaching until you reached enlightenment through understanding. And then enjoying life, as you knew what was right and what was wrong.

Kankri sincerely felt that he had reached his own enlightenment, finally understanding what privilege was, why everything was the way it was, why everyone disliked his ham-handed methods. No more suffering. No more preaching. Only awaiting his final days, enjoying every single one of them.

His ears perked up as he heard some clacking from down the hall outside his respiteblock, and what sounded like… somebody crying? He wasn’t sure. Whatever was causing the racket seemed to have a blatant disregard for peace and quiet, and Kankri was half-tempted to ask them to be a little less loud and obnoxious.

The frantic noise of somebody walking at a brisk pace in hard shoes ceased, but the sobbing didn’t. A loud knock on his door. A quiet, almost unheard request to enter. Too quiet for Kankri to tell who it was. Could be Porrim experiencing on of her break-ups again. Could be Meulin having re-watched one of her old favourite series and watching one of her ships sink. Could be anyone, really. 

The person who he certainly didn’t expect it to be was Latula, her tear-stained cheeks horribly betraying her normally ‘r4d1c4l’ persona. It was kind of horrible to see her like this, especially with all his confused feelings relating to her. His head was currently a swimming pool, and all his thoughts about her were the individual particles of water that currently were overflowing the pool and costing him countless amounts of money in repair bills.

She practically fell into him. She was clutching his sweater as though it was her lifeline, trying to say something, cutting herself off with gross sobs. He helped her in his block, somehow managing to actually close the door behind them. He walked over to a pile he had of blankets, left over from his packing up of all the strange things he made during the game. Sitting down, he coaxed for her to sit beside him. She decided that his lap was a much better seat, much to his own chagrin.

Still crying into his sweater, breathing hasty and uneven, she seemed to just want some comfort. He’d ask the problem later. As he had learned recently, a little help is a lot better than a lot of… pity. No, don’t think of that, she’s sad right now, don’t assume things. Deciding that embracing her would be something she’d probably be okay with, he held her, not entirely sure of anything right now, his head swirling so much he practically felt sick to his digestive acid bladder.

For a few minutes that felt like a few hours, the Tealblood sobbed fruitlessly into Kankri’s now thoroughly ruined sweater. Not that he honestly cared. He’d rather comfort a friend than have a sweater not get ruined. Finally hearing her quiet down sufficiently, he decided to ask the question that had been plaguing him since the moment she roughly stumbled into his room.

“So… Latula… wh-what’s the matter?” He sounded unsure. He was. Never did he ever have a girl in his arms, never mind one whom he had a lingering crush on.

Removing her face from his ugly red sweater, she looked up at him, putting her glasses back on, perhaps to regain the slightest bit of face. She looked back down, almost shamefully. “I… I caught him… with… Damara… and… when I confronted… him he was not even shameful or anything, just asked what was… w-wrong with it! I mean, I thought we were matesprits… I… just…”

Kankri did the simplest thing he could, which was pat her on the back, giving her reassuring comments and hoping that maybe she’d stop being so sad- wait. Did Mituna cheat on her? Wow. He honestly didn’t expect that from the Yellowblood. Mituna held himself up to such a high standard, for him to cheat on her… that was just…

For once in his life, Kankri found no words to describe his feelings.

It was Latula who broke the silence once more. “He just… acted like… I was a trophy, a stupid little medal to hang around his neck. I mean, I expected so much more of him, but I guess I was w-wrong.”

Quickly intervening, Kankri did his best to divert the blame from her. “No, you did nothing wrong. That was… something he shouldn’t have done at all. Just- just let me talk with him. I’m sure I can sort things ou-”

“No. I’ve already broken up with him. No point in dealing with that… shit right now.”

Somewhat startled by her choice of words, Kankri continued patting her back, hoping to get her calm yet again. She squirmed a bit in his lap, as though she was trying to get a bit more comfortable. It was… a strange feeling. Having a girl in his lap. She... was she nuzzling into his sweater? The light jabbing of horns on his chin alerted him of this, and he looked down, seeing her rather comfortable in her current position.

Awkwardly looking around, the mutant cleared his throat. “So… why did you… come to me? I mean, a majority of people would tend to value my advice as… negligible at best.”

“Because. You’ve shown that you actually care for me. Is that not enough reasoning? I mean, I know you wouldn’t have done anything like this. You’re not like that.”

Now getting slightly red in the face, Kankri stared down at the straight head of hair currently using his torso as an over-glorified pillow. “Are you… implying that you like me or something?” He was rather confused. And rightfully so.

Removing her head, she looked up at him once more, a flat expression on her face. She took her glasses off once more, and sighed almost forcefully. “No offense Kankri, but if you were any denser, you’d be a brick of platinum. I mean, seriously. I was pretty much infatuated with you since we were both six sweeps, only giving up towards the end of our session, and you only find out now? I mean, shit, I was pretty much waiting for you to like, ask me out or something.”

If his eyes could launch out of his head, that’s exactly what they’d do. Because he had no clue that this was going on. At all. Those subtle winks must’ve meant more than what he thought they could’ve. Apparently, the teachings he lived by so devoutly were… troublesome in more ways than he thought. “I-I had no idea. I mean. I. Uhm. Crap. You should’ve… said something.”

“Like what? ‘Even though you’re celibate and hate relationships, I’d love to go out with you!’? Seriously. Like, you made it so hard to do anything with you, when you got all your stupid devotion to your whatever. I liked you when you were… you. Not some pious high-and-mighty prick.”

He was at a loss for words. Now he felt… kind of guilty. Did… did his vows of suffering and celibacy and everything else… did they really hurt others that much? 

She sighed, continuing, “I guess I should’ve expected this… I’m sorry. It’s… probably shitty of me to lay this all down on you and expe-”

He cut her off. “No. It was shitty of me to… to let such things get in the way of my friends. I… think I understand now. I’ve learned from the post-scratch version of him. I… was in the wrong. Alright?” He gave her a smile, as best as he could.

Her own face practically lit up, beaming at him. It took her only a few moments to close the distance.

For the first time in his entire life, Kankri had been kissed. A short peck, sure, but it was on the lips. His blood-pusher started working over-drive. It finally hit him in full – he had a pretty- no beautiful troll on his lap, and said troll still had feelings for him, despite his pure dullness at noticing them.

The second kiss was initiated by the Redblood. It was longer, more passionate, something that Kankri was praying he wasn’t screwing up on. His face was boiling, as was his entire body. He felt like he was on fire. He allowed himself to feel something he had for so long told his body to deny. He was… rather aroused by this whole exchange.

After separating once more for breath, the two of them quickly started kissing more frequently, short, hot kisses. Latula pushed him down onto the pile of blankets, still straddling him at the waist. A devilish grin appeared on her face. She kicked her boots off to some other area. Kankri already had his shoes and socks off – no point in wearing them in his room.

It took him only a few seconds to notice where her hand had went. Another to notice that she had just zipped off her thick dress-thingy. He had no idea what it was called. The rest of her non-underclothing was gone in a few seconds of wriggling around. The whole time, he was utterly entranced. He’d never seen a troll wearing… this little clothing. Such a thing would’ve been scandalous to the teachings.

But fuck the teachings. They’d only brought pain to his friends.

Now in naught but a bra, panties, and a smug grin, Pyrope motioned for him to remove his own clothing. Complying, he swiftly removed the sweater, throwing it elsewhere. The pants were off in a short while, and his undershirt didn’t take much longer. Now in similar states of dress, or rather, undress, the Tealblood giggled softly before moving down and putting her hands on his chest.

It was… a most intriguing feeling. Having somebody else’s hands on his chest. Almost… alien to him. He smiled, hooking his arms around her waist, pulling her in. More kisses were exchanged. Kankri’s hands explored, going around her back, touching her flat stomach, approaching the modest mounds on her chest, too shy to actually do something as bold as touch them. Cowering back down, he decided to try for a slightly less bold venture.

She practically squealed when she felt a hand on her rear. Now flushing a deep teal, she looked straight at Kankri, with equal parts surprise and… pride? Now a seductive grin found its way onto her face, and her hand found its way elsewhere.

When the mutant felt a hand close around his rapidly hardening bulge, his eyes all but popped clean out of his head. A quiet snicker topped her devilish smile, and she stared at him like a predator that had caught its prey. In this case however, the prey had also caught the predator. One brave hand managed to undo the strap that held her bra together, resulting in it sliding clean off without her having a chance at keeping it on.

The both of them were completely and utterly confused as to what to actually do, solely acting off of instinct, and in Latula’s case, what she had seen in pornographic films. She started slowly moving her hand across Kankri, who could merely groan in approval. His own hands went up, finally gaining the courage to touch. In each hand, he cupped a soft, round orb. Slowly moving them around, he was no longer the only one making noise.

As they continued, their pace increased, no longer the sluggish and slow pace of before, but more heated, more energetic. As if mentally joined, the two of them reached to remove the other’s underwear at the same time, resulting in a shared laugh. After departing with their valued undergarments, Latula sat straight up, her nook hovering above the obviously very erect bulge of Kankri.

Suddenly very nervous, she looked at Kankri for some support, who simply nodded, worried a bit that he might hurt her in some way.

Giving it no second thought she went down, slowly but delibrately. As it broke through, she closed her eyes, moaning loudly in pain. This was going to be a lot worse than she expected. It was nearly unbearable, and her face was scrunched up in a horrible wince. It took Kankri no time to go up and cradle her in his arms, patting her on the back. Teal liquid leaked across his inner thighs, but he paid no heed.

Not caring about her pain, Latula started slowly but steadily grinding against Kankri, nearly making him shoot himself back down onto the pile. Damn it felt good. A rolling sensation of pure warmth, a sensation of slick, constant pressure that felt like heaven. As her face softened, it was quite obvious that, despite the earlier pain, she was now starting to enjoy it herself.

As they continued, Kankri eventually laid back down, resting his hands on her hips. As she rolled, he provided additional motion. The combination of thrusting of his pelvis and the rolling of her hips was beautiful pressure for the two of them, pushing them both to the tipping point rather quickly.

Kankri went off first, letting off in a few bursts, bright red fluid now leaking from the nook of Latula. A few seconds later and she too was finished, teal fluid now joining the red. She rolled her hips a few last times, her breath ragged. Finally stopping, she laid against Kankri.

Being the gentletroll that he was, he lifted her up off of him, picked her up in a style that humans typically used with their official female matesprits, and carried her tired form over to his recuperacoon.

He laid her down, the sopor quickly entering through her pores, calming her into a quiet slumber in seconds. “Have a good sleep, Latula.”

The mutantblood joined her shortly afterwards.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Now finally remember what had happened, he was no longer quite so afraid of what had occurred. Perhaps it wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be. What would happen next though... That'd be interesting. Very interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> And yes, I fucked up on the characters.
> 
> But all I can say is - doesn't matter, had sex.


End file.
